


Always the Quiet Ones

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Slime monster, belly full of slime, don't deny you've had this fantasy, it's gonna get kinky kiddos, sex with slime, stuffed with slime, we've reached this point kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: We all know Dr. Egon Spengler slept with slime for science. But consider this - slime monster.





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought the other day - the mood slime in a big mass with appendages/tentacles n stuff, filling Egon full of slime, making him so stuffed looking like nine months pregnant. It had to be written. Don't tell me you haven't thought about this.

The digital watch on his wrist beeped midnight, almost startling the somewhat sleepy scientist. Egon let out a sigh through his nose, taking a small break from analyzing the pink slime samples from the massive river they found underneath New York. Ray and Spengler had made the connection the slime reacts to a person’s emotions, and with that much slime running in abandoned tunnels in the city it took so many years for the negative energy to build up. But that’s New York City for you. 

They had done the tests running through various negative words and phrases, moved on to more positive ways; music, singing, talking to it, but there was one thing that hasn’t been fully tested. Both Ghostbusters gave awkward glances when the most positive emotion of them all came up – euphoria. 

“How … how do we go about achieving that end result?” Ray bit at his bottom lip, hands on his hips. They stood in front of the slime that was sitting in its jar on the table, lightly bubbling as if it giggled. 

“I … gather it would ultimately be one of us performing the act of …”

“Self-love?” 

“To use a lighter term, yes. Thank you, Ray.”

There was another pause between the scientists. “Rock, paper, scissors for it?” Ray perked up a brow. 

Egon put a finger to his lips, contemplating the outcome of it all. “Perhaps we should put a notice in the paper. Scientific study, compensation at the end.”

“Not gonna happen, Spengs. We ride or die this thing,” Ray held out a fist.

Reluctant but saw no other way to go about it, Egon dropped his hand from his face, forming a fist next to Ray’s. Three shakes of the fist – Ray with a scissor, Egon with paper. 

“Best two out of three?” Spengler voice nearly cracked. 

“Sorry. One and done, Spengs,” Ray gave a pat on Egon’s back. “Good luck.”

That was a week ago and he still hasn’t gotten to the experiment. He tensed one hand into a fist and relaxed it, kicking himself for losing to Ray. But it had to be done, the range of emotion the slime would react to must be finished. Egon deeply exhaled, rising and gathering what samples of the slime he had and put them in his pack, heading for his apartment. 

The keys jingled, one sliding into the lock and opened the door. Egon set the samples on the coffee table, bringing one jar into the bedroom; he paused a moment to think how ludicrous this was, but the pursuit of scientific research was in his best interest. He placed the jar on the nightstand, proceeding to get undressed to his boxers. Egon climbed into bed, sitting up, his back against the headboard; his gaze wandered over to the capped container. A little bubble fissured at the top, a couple more formed at the bottom. 

“Erm … how are you this evening?” Egon talked to it. “Are you well?” A small whine emitted. “You look … lovely tonight.” 

A slightly larger bubble formed, several others popped. Spengler sighed, thinking to himself this might as well proceed. He took off the cap, dipping two fingers into the slime; Egon noted how pleasantly warm it was, almost making the tips of his index and middle finger tingle. When he applied the slime to his nipples, he was greeted by a shiver down his spine, the warmth caused the same effect. The warm rippling sensation on his nips made Egon a little more relaxed as he slipped off his boxers. 

“That feels nice,” he softly mentioned. The slime answered back with a couple bubbles popping. Spengler dipped for another dollop, applying it to the head of his cock. Immediately he felt the air sucked out of him by the overwhelmingly blissful sensation as he rubbed the slime along the length of his member and back at the rim. 

“Oh Christ … you’re wonderful,” he gasped, eyelids fluttering the more he rubbed himself. Surely, there’s more than a hand job to make this enjoyable? Making himself comfortable, Egon reached for more slime; he put his knees close to his chest as he could, smearing the warm gel on his perineum and easing one finger into the rectal cavity before adding a second one. 

“Fuck! God, you’re beautiful, this is amazing,” Egon was breathless as he pleasured himself with the slime, teasing himself in self-denying an orgasm. His rocking of the bed knocked over the jar, the contents spilled onto the sheets … and started to move.

It rolled and oozed towards where his hands were occupied, forming into a blob; it grew in size from the blissful and pleasant emotions the human before it was emitting, the sensations radiated off of him, feeding the slime with positivity and love. The jars in the other room had vibrated off the table, the caps coming off as the slime quickly jetted across the floor and under the crack of the bedroom door, joining the main ball to form one conglomerate. 

Egon had his eyes shut tight, soon snapping open when he felt something suck at the tip of his cock; his gaze landed upon a large mass pulsating before him, it had formed a sheath around the tip, slowly moving down his length. Spengler cocked a brow at this phenomenon, letting go of his dick and allowed the slime to work on him. He would later note it was the feelings and emotions he was experiencing that led the slime to shape into a mass and gain some form of loose sentience. 

Tentacles formed from everywhere else, a large cock appendage emerged from below the sheath; in the heat of the moment, the human spread his cheeks for granted access to his ass, the tentacle dick worming and wiggling its way in. Egon tried to stifle a loud moan as he was being filled, the head of the slime cock brushing against his prostate. 

“Christ … you’re amazing, so lovely … you’re beautiful, you’re everything I wanted … more, please …,” he mewled, placing his hands above his head, crushing the pillows. Egon arched his back, his ankles were gently wrapped by slime appendages; his feet were sunk into the slimy mass, his skin tingled from the pleasant massage he was being given. He was brought in to his knees, the slime cupping his ass while the tentacle in him expanded; the sheath around his cock pulsed and vibrated, teasingly sucking on his length. 

Egon curled his toes, back arching up more, the top of his head on the pillow as his whole upper body curved; supportive appendages wrapped themselves around his abdomen, two more snaked to curl around Egon’s arms, gradually lifting his body a few inches off the bed. His head hung back, arms manipulated behind his back as they were bound together; Spengler weakly raised his head, sensing he was being held almost a foot above the covers.

His cheeks were flushed, sweat glistened on his body, eyes barely keeping open; he panted and groaned, the mass seeing an opportunity with a secondary hole. A decent sized appendage emerged, slithering up Egon’s chest; the head swayed for a second before his mouth. Lost in the passion and euphoric sensations happening, rational thought out the window, only the drive and crave for lust on his mind, Spengler gradually opened his mouth. He let his head hang back once more, the appendages becoming a little forceful as one wrapped around his throat as the dick like tentacle eased itself into his mouth and down his throat. 

Egon went cross-eyed for a moment as he was at the mercy of this slime monster, being fucked silly, the euphoric feelings fueling the blob’s activity. When he internally cried for more, it answered back with shoving the tentacles in his mouth and ass further, and the force of the sucking sheath becoming harder. He never thought he’d experience something like this in his lifetime, and he never will in the future. Egon was also discovering the tightness the bonds on his limbs and torso thrilled him to his core, the more he squirmed, the more in control the mass became. 

The appendage in his throat retreated for a moment to give the human a breather; Egon gasped for air, shaking in his bonds which made the mass increase in the sucking and ass fucking area. It teased him, denying him an orgasm which drove Spengler mad. 

“You’re so good … this is wonderful,” he got out between breaths. He saw how deep the appendage in his ass had gotten, it was bulging where his intestines ran. The sheath added a bit of fun to the mixture, a thin tentacle squirmed down the human’s urethra, expanding to a comfortable width. “Oh fuck … Christ … yes … ye-,” his words of praise were interrupted when the appendage occupied his mouth and throat once more. It forced his head back as to not have him choke, the tentacle round his neck gently squeezed, his throat was deeply penetrated nearly down to his stomach, a bulge forming in Egon’s throat. 

The rest of the conglomerate slowly swallowed the human into its mass, the appendages keeping their shape inside. His whole body faintly vibrated, Egon’s muffled screams of pleasure was accompanied by the intense pulsing surrounding him and happening inside of him. The sounding appendage withdrew, stroking the human’s perineum; Egon squirmed in the slimy prison, wanting to come so bad. For denying himself an orgasm this long, it was enough to make him blackout without coming. 

He begged for more, mewling and wriggling; the blob put out all stops to make the human orgasm tremendously. The human was positioned inside the mass like a spit roast, expanding the cock appendage in his ass with increased thrusting, the sheath furiously sucking. Egon’s eyes fluttered open and closed, drifting into euphoric bliss when he finally froze, screaming around the tentacle down his throat, coming into the mass. 

The appendages in his ass and throat ceased their doings, dumping their load into the human’s stomach. Egon felt radiant and warm in the mass, purring while the slime continued to fill him; his belly hung low like a nine month pregnant woman once the tentacles were done with him. Spengler was gently eased out of the slimy mass, the smooth tingling on his skin lingered through the night. 

He was exhausted in a good way and stuffed with positive psychomagnetheric slime; Spengler rubbed his overly filled stomach, huffing and panting from the workout he had gotten himself into. He marveled at the size that his stomach had distended to, if he walked into the firehouse next day looking like a pregnant woman ready to give birth, Peter would never leave Egon’s side. He could hear the comments already.

“When’s it due? Will it look like its mother or father? Have you cracked the code to male pregnancy? I didn’t think you’d go that far into the deep end of crazy science experiments, Egon.”

That was a thought for another day. Egon glowed in the aftermath of having sex with the slime, the feelings of bliss never leaving him. He huffed, carefully getting out of bed with the nine month pregnant looking belly; the weight caused a slight pressure on his back as Spengler walked to the bathroom to shower. As he came down from his high during his washing up, the overall euphoric sensation still radiated from his belly; the water gently beat down on him, the slime residue easily washing off. Though he was now starting to wonder if it’ll stay this way for a certain period; it would be highly unpleasant if he threw it up, but of course naturally it would have to come out of …

A sharp stab of pain in his lower back caused a short cry from Spengler, he pressed a hand on the shower wall facing him; he started seeing dots in his vision, his breathing heavy and labored. Another flick of pain up his spine, soon centering around his abdomen and lower body, Egon grimaced with eyes shut tight. Intense cramps made it difficult to stand, the third jab of agony was the final nail in standing up. 

Egon sat himself in the bath, letting the shower head rain water down on him; he paced his breathing, waiting for the next labor pain to shoot up his spine. He braced himself, a small cry escaped his lips when the fourth round came about; however, due to the overly positive mood of the slime, it numbed the pain slightly with each pass. And each round was intense than the last; Egon felt the slime inside churn and squirm, his euphoric centers flaring up in his mind. 

After the eight round of labor pains, the mass inside moved down through his intestines. Spengler had a vice grip on the rim of the tub, keeping his breaths short. One, two, three, relax and let it do its thing, one, two, three, repeat the cycle. He was hard again from the stimulation, pre-cum leaking out. The blissful sensations caused by the slime occupying his body drove Egon over the edge as the slithering mass finally removed itself from its temporary human host, Spengler coming on his chest from the odd birth he just gave. 

He shakily sat himself up, the slime now being washed down the drain; Egon’s heavy breathing eventually died down, the euphoric emotions subsiding the longer he sat in the tub. Spengler gradually got on to his own two feet, turning the water off; there was a strange feeling of not having the satisfaction of being filled full like he just was with slime. He sighed, stepping out to dry himself off. 

Writing his record of the events, he paused when he came to the conclusion. Egon looked to the jar of slime sitting by the desk lamp, a smirk formed on his lips. 

‘Further testing needed’, was his last entry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pink and hot.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927962) by [TheMusicalCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC)




End file.
